


Turning the Tables

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette has had ENOUGH, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: It's time to even the odds a bit.





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> yes, [@miracuclass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracuclass/pseuds/miracuclass<@miracuclass</a), I started writing this during practice. I had an idea and I had to write it down. _let me live_

“_No,_ Marinette, and that is final.”

Marinette grits her teeth at the Guardian. If she loses her temper now, she’ll ruin her whole argument by making herself look too temperamental to make good, rational decisions. 

“Master, please—“

“I said no, Marinette.” Beside Master Fu, Wayzz flits by his shoulder, the stern expression on his face trying to distract from his anxious pacing. Across from him, Tikki faces the green kwami, expression equally as still as she floats next to her chosen. 

“Secrecy is all we have protecting us,” the Guardian continues. “Recall Rena Rouge and Carapace last week during Heroes’ Day. Because the two knew the identity of the other, they were vulnerable to Hawk Moth exploiting their emotions toward each other.” He held up a hand before she could protest. “I understand that the circumstances did not allow you to separate them before giving them each their Miraculous, but that further proves why your secret identities are so vital to your performance as heroes.”

She looks down at her lap, watches her hands curl into fists and unfurl back out over and over, trying to squeeze the anger and frustration out of her. She breathes deep, exhales, once, twice, three times as she turns over the Guardian’s words in her mind. Five heroes, two villains, and an entire city of ordinary but inspired civilians. 

Something doesn’t add up there. 

Marinette shuts her eyes tight for a five-count, then slowly looks up at her kwami. Tikki’s eyes match her own: knowing, determined, and righteous. The creature gives her the slightest nod, as though reading Marinette’s thoughts, knowing the girl will not change her mind in spite of Master Fu’s commands. 

“No.”

“I’m sorry?” The old Guardian finds fiery blue eyes boring into his own when he turns around to face her again. Her mouth is drawn into a simple line, not frowning, not smiling. Her hands lay flat on her thighs, her back straight and tall. Her position was neither offensive nor defensive, and yet somehow still challenging.

"I said no," she repeats. "I don't think you're right." Here goes nothing. She supposes it doesn't really matter now whether or not he tries to stop her, because she's going to do it anyway. "Yes, our emotions made us vulnerable, but only because Hawk Moth manipulated them. I believe the real reason he had the upper hand was because he and whoever his partner is have the ability to plan and work together without the barrier of secret identities. The new villain wasn't an akuma because all the scarlet akumas that day were villains we'd fought before, and when that giant moth creature showed up, Hawk Moth was clearly put off by it and practically pleaded with the other person to reconsider." She blinks slowly, breathes deep, and keeps explaining. "Anyway, Hawk Moth and the new villain most likely know each other outside of the masks, which is where they differ from us. They can coordinate their next step whenever they want, and we won't know what's coming. We need to be able to make our own plans, to train and to know each other, because that's what'll enable us to be stronger as a team. It's the five of us against the two of them, at least until we can train more heroes, but until we can fully trust each other, we don't stand a chance. If we can't know our allies, how on earth are we supposed to defeat our enemies?" Marinette does her best not to look away from Fu and toward Tikki to see her kwami's reaction. He has to know she's serious about this, and that the way he's going about things now is hindering her and her teammates rather than helping them. Hawk Moth, and whoever was helping him, nearly triumphed last week, far too close to victory for her comfort. She can't allow that to happen again, for the good of all Paris, and she firmly believes the ability to know each other inside and out is the right step to take next.

"Marinette," Fu begins, and it takes all of Marinette's strength to continue looking him in the eye, "Your identities are too important. I cannot allow you to go through with that."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. Excuse me." She pushes her hands against her legs and stands up. She nods wordlessly to Tikki, who nods back and hovers after her. Neither Fu nor Wayzz says anything, and neither tries to stop her as she walks out the door of the parlor and shuts it quietly behind her.

Outside the building, Marinette exhales deeply. Looking at her kwami, she smiles faintly, confident in the choice she's making.

"Time for some team bonding. We're turning the tables now. Tikki, transform me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied<tumblr</a)!


End file.
